


221B-01: Molly

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A visual of the chair, plus a fic I'd just read, and this happened. Special thanks for inspiration goes to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraTodd/pseuds/PetraTodd">PetraTodd</a> for her <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/15983">Romance with Thorns</a> series. I don't usually pay much attention to Sherlock/Molly but the recommending reviews were right: she's done a good job with these characters.</p><p>Also, this stands as an object lesson in <strike>baiting</strike> challenging an author. "I don't write porn," I said. "Anyone can write porn," another author said. So I did, a little.</p></blockquote>





	221B-01: Molly

Molly never had learned to say no to Sherlock and at the moment she was thinking that this could end up a very...enjoyable thing.

If Molly had ever wondered why Sherlock's chair in the shared flat was so different, all lumpy leather on its bold, chrome frame, the answer was rapidly becoming obvious as pale nimble fingers finished securing her, attractively spread-eagled across the green leather.

"You really shouldn't research your sexual preferences using the hospital's internet. It's your laptop, but traffic is monitored. In future, you will rely upon me to tell you what you need to know. 

"But first, Molly, what has your research indicated to be the hallmarks of this power play in which we're engaged?"

"Well, um, I guess the thing about 'safe'--"

"Safe? I am nothing but dangerous, Molly".

Molly squeaked in dismay. Or excitement. It was getting harder to tell the difference. The smoke-colored eyes bored into her. 

"Sane?"  
"Even John Watson would agree that sanity has never quite been one of my...skills.

"And yes, you will give me your consent, this once--although in truth I think we both know that you already have done. After this, I will be the one to determine what you need".

"Yes. Oh, yes!" 

And with that, Molly sank back, helpless and loving it, against her bindings.

**Author's Note:**

> A visual of the chair, plus a fic I'd just read, and this happened. Special thanks for inspiration goes to [PetraTodd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraTodd/pseuds/PetraTodd) for her [Romance with Thorns](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15983) series. I don't usually pay much attention to Sherlock/Molly but the recommending reviews were right: she's done a good job with these characters.
> 
> Also, this stands as an object lesson in ~~baiting~~ challenging an author. "I don't write porn," I said. "Anyone can write porn," another author said. So I did, a little.


End file.
